Sex in Moscow
by Marta1234j
Summary: Serie de lemons ocurridos dentro de la Unión Sovietica. De puertas afuera, la sede de la URSS era un lugar perverso y macabro. De puertas adentro, la cosa cambiaba. Para los paises que la formaban, aquel lugar era un sitio donde sus deseos carnales se veian saciados sin necesidad de haber amor. Pero ¿y si lo había? ¿Y si el sexo lleva al amor? ¿Podria Rusia llegar a enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

Hellou~

Este fic era necesario ¡Era necesario! En este fandom solo veo UsUk o Spamano o las típicas parejas ¡Variedad, por favor!  
Y es por eso que vengo yo aquí, con este fic que es un poco tonto xP Basicamente son lemons (menos el primer capitulo que es un prologo) entre los integrantes de la Union Sovietica (Rusia, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia, Ucrania, Bielorusia) y también puede que haya capítulos con Polonia, Prusia o España –Es que me gusta el RusEsp :3 Pretendo que la pareja principal sea RusiaxEstonia que a mi juntos me encantan pero no hay casi fics de ellos D: ¡Vivan el RusEst!  
El titulo es una parodia del 'Sex in New York' No se me ocurria otro XD  
Espero que les guste, este no es mas que una iniciación si quereis que lo continue solo dejadme un review chiquitico :D  
¡Adelante con la historia!

Advertencias: la historia transcurre en la época de la Unión Soviética y en la ciudad de Moscú. Nada más, por ahora.

Disclaimer: ¡La Union Gayvietica me pertecene! (?) Okno, dejarme con mis pajas mentales. Hetalia no es mio, si lo fuera Estonia será un rapero multimillonario, Letonia seria un adolescente pijo y malcriado y Lituania seria un suicida :D

Te lo dedico a ti, que lees esto :3

_Hola ¿Qué tal?_ Son recuerdos.

* * *

**Sex in Moscow – Prólogo**

La sede de la Unión Soviética o la casa de Rusia, como algunos la llamaban, era un sitio enorme y lleno de gente que iba y venía.  
Todos los países que habían estado en ella aunque solo hubiera sido un segundo, habían coincidido en una cosa: el ambiente de esa casa olía a sangre y dinero.  
Era como una pesadilla que nunca termina. La gente que se encontraba allí trabajando eran amargados o fríos, muy fríos. Claro, esos eran los que no se habían vuelto locos o suicidas.  
Ningún país quería tener más reuniones allí después de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez…

_Rusia, Inglaterra y China se habían reunidos en casa de Rusia. Solo habían ido ellos 3 porque los demás 'no podían venir'. Iban a empezar aquella mini-reunión pero la tensión del ambiente era palpable. Los 2 paises visitantes estaban asustados por todo lo que habían escuchado de aquella casa tan tétrica. Inglaterra empezó a hablar:_  
_-B-Bueno, vamos a empezar con…_  
_- Juguemos –corto Rusia mientras sonreía de forma muy muy perversa._  
_- ¿Qué dices, aru? –decía China extrañado y con un deje de curiosidad._  
_- Como somos pocos yo creo que no vamos a llegar a nada así que, podríamos jugar un rato ¿da~?_  
_Las naciones invitadas se miraron entre si con desconfianza y terror. China se armo de valor y pregunto:_  
_- ¿Y-Y a que vamos a jugar, aru?_  
_La sonrisa de Rusia se volvió macabra y su rostro se ensombreció._  
_- Russian Roulette~._

Después de aquello, Inglaterra se había levantado de su silla y había saltado por la ventana en un intento desesperado de huida y China había empezado a gritar que le declararía la guerra como no le dejara irse.  
En definitiva, esa casa no era normal. Más bien, Rusia no era normal.  
Todos los países se estremecían al escuchar a los superiores hablar de aquella sede. Bueno, todos no.  
Los componentes de la URSS eran un caso aparte. De puertas afuera, eran los esclavos de Rusia que debían hacer todo lo que a él le apetecía pero de puertas adentro la cosa cambiaba.  
La Unión Soviética era como un…  
Un burdel.  
Un burdel de países.  
Claro que eso la gente no lo sabía. ¡Y mejor que no lo supieran! ¿Qué pensarían de Rusia si supieran que los países que formaban la tan temida URSS eran mas bien…Sus esclavos sexuales? Se ganaría el título de 'Psicopata Pervertido'.  
Asi que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Hasta hoy.  
Hoy vengo a contarles toda la verdad sobre la Unión Soviética:  
¿Qué hacia que esos países no se rebelaran contra Rusia? ¿Por qué dejaban que les torturaban como esclavos? Y por último, ¿entre ellos había amor o solo deseo carnal?  
Aquí se resolverán todas las dudas.

* * *

Cutre y corto ya, pero es la introducción gente, no sabía que poner si no. Bueno el próximo capitulo lemon si me dejais un review, solo un triste review. VENGA, VENGA NO SEAI MALUS :/  
El próximo capitulo será yaoi, venga que eso gusta a todos :33  
Que muchas gracias a los que lo habeis leído, me haceis very very happy.  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Si hay…)

_Cada vez que dejas un review, te subo el capitulo siguiente ;D_


	2. De virgenes y paquetes

Hellou~

TUVE MI REVIEW. ¡CHUPATE ESA OBAMA! (?)

He cambiao un poco la idea del fic. Sigue habiendo lemons y tal pero puede que en unos capitulos más que en otros por example en el siguiente no habra mucho lemon mas bien sera lime creo yo .3.

Como dije en el primero la historia se basa en un RusiaxEstonia ¡Amad la pareja, perras! Son tan hermosos *-* Aunque en este cap no pasa nada. Eso si, la historia no es: A Estonia le gusta Rusia y despues de muchos encuentros casuales, de miradas y de pensarlo mucho, se lo decie, él siente lo mismo y se enamoran. NO. ODIO ESAS HISTORIAS. EN LA VIDA REAL,

ESO

NO

PASA.

Asi que, personas que escribais ese tipo de historias, dejad de fumaros. La historia es más o menos asi: Rusia es un putón y Estonia es el único que le dice que no. Rusia se obsesiona con él y se empieza a enamorar. Estonia sigue pasando de él. El final sera tonto pero no felices. Los finales felices son para perdedores.

Que bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulico, espero que os guste :3 Pasad de las faltas de ortografia plises :D

Advertencias: pos lemon quillo que no sabe lee pisha (?). Letonia es moreno/rubio/virgen y tonto :3 Rusia es shensual y er mas shulo er barrio. Prusia es una puta. Y tú me amas. Y yo amo a tu pie derecho. Y esto es MTV PI-LLA-DOS (?)

Disclaimer: ¡Hetalia es tuyo porque tú lo vales! Y ahora me voy de botellón con es Slenderman. VAMOOONOOOO A GANDIA SHORE *huye en un cafe con leche*

* * *

**Sex in Moscow - Capitulo 1**

**De virgenes y paquetes**

_El único final feliz que conozco se llama orgasmo._

Letonia estaba buscando a Rusia desde hacia ya media hora. Tenia que entregarle un paquete con Urgencia pero claro, el moreno no es que fuera destacado por su rapidez.

Raivis estaba dando vueltas por la sede de la URSS en busca del cuarto de su líder. Era el que menos llevaba en aquel lugar por lo que no se conocía muy bien aquella mansión. Empezó a escuchar un ruidos extraños y fue hacia el lugar de donde venían los gemidos.

_-¡Ah~! ¡Cuidado~! ¡No sea-ah~ tan bruto-oh~!_

_- Pero Prusia a ti te gusta ¿da~~?_

_- ¡Ah~!Rusia-ah~!_

Letonia se acerco a la sala de donde venían las voces entre las que se encontraba la de su señor. Abrió la puerta sin ningún pudor y se encontró con una extraña situación.

Había ropa tirada por el suelo, algunas prendas estaban rotas. Había cosas por el suelo, la que mas destacaba era la mesa del café que se había hecho una raja. Y enfrente del muchacho estaban Rusia sin camiseta y con los pantalones bajados y a cuatro patas, estaba Prusia desnudo completamente. Ambos le miraban con cara de sorpresa y el ojirojo con mucha mucha vergüenza.

Raivis no comprendía la situación así que, cogió el paquete con las dos manos y se lo puso delante suya como si se lo entregase al aire.

- Paquete. Urge. Rusia-sama.

El letón se había convertido en un robot que solo decía palabras que tu tenias que unir para comprender el significado. Gilbert volvió en si y quito a Rusia de dentro suya y enfadado empezó a vestirse.

Ivan también se dio cuenta de la situación y le lanzo una mirada asesina al país mas joven, que tiro el paquete al suelo y salió corriendo.

- Prusia, espera…-intentaba convencerle el ruso.

- ¡Si, claro! ¿Te piensas que soy tonto? ¡No se como he caído tan bajo! –gritaba el otro mientras se ponía la camiseta –que estaba rota- y escupía al suelo- ¡Estoy harto! ¿Me oyes? No me vuelvas a hablar.

El del pelo blanco salió del la habitación, si olvidarse de pegarle una patada al paquete de los cojones y meter un portazo al salir. Rusia se quedo un ratito sin moverse del sofá, intentando comprender que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Se vistió enfadado dispuesto a darle una lección al letón metomentodo que se había cargado todo su plan.

Los planes de Ivan consistían en eso: cogía a un país del que quería algo, lo seducía, hacia que se enamorara de él y después cuando se lo estaba follando le pedía lo que quería de él y después pasaba de él hasta que necesitara otra cosa. Todo un amor.

El euroasiático salió de la habitación con el dichoso paquetito en la mano. Iba gritando el nombre del chico que le había interrumpido durante su 'negociación'. Tenía que hacérselo pagar

* * *

Estonia estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando su paz se vio interrumpida por un letón gritón y llorón.

- ¡E-Estonia! ¡R-Rusia-sama y..! ¡El señor P-Prusia e-estaban..! –el rostro del joven era como uno de los tomates de España que también solía venir para 'hablar' con Rusia.

- ¿Follando? –El rubio seguía mirando su libro y pasando un poco del moreno- Raivis esto aquí, es normal.

El mencionado se quedo parado. Estaba temblando, algo normal en él, y su rostro estaba confundido. ¿Normal? El muchacho se acerco al de las gafas y se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

El otro al ver que era imposible leer mientras le observaban, cerro el libro de golpe y miro al chico con un poco de asco:

-¿Qué?

- Em…¿A-A que te refieres con 'normal'?

- A ver, eres nuevo aquí así que es obvio que no lo sabes…El señor Rusia tiene una forma extraña de conseguir lo que quiere…-el chico parecía no entenderle y directamente al grano- Que si quiere pedirle algo a alguien, se lo tira y punto.

Raivis se quedo mirándole un rato más y asintió. Le dijo adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto. Eduard abrió su libro y continuo leyendo felizmente.

El pequeño país fue por los pasillos de la gran sede mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho el mayor.

_Pero…_ Pensaba confundido._ ¿Qué a que se refiere con 'se lo tira'?_

* * *

- ¡Lituania!

- ¿S-Si, Rusia-sama?

El moreno intentaba parecer firme pero claro ante aquella figura que tantas veces le había regañado, catigado y torturado era algo complicado… _Y follado._ Intento quitar ese pensamiento rápidamente y concentrarse en su jefe.

- ¿Has visto a Letonia?

Toris negó con la cabeza y trago saliva al ver la cara de asesino del hombre. Ivan se giro dándole la espalda al país y se fue por donde había venido.

Siguió entrando en cada habitación de aquel edificio y enfadándose al ver que el chico que le había destrozado la negociación no se encontraba en ella. Apretó con mas fuerza la caja que llevaba en su mano y continuo andando.

De pronto, vio asomarse por el final de pasillo un chico de pelo moreno tirando a rubio.

Sonrió de forma macabra y se dirigió a él que no se había dado cuenta aún de que estaba allí.

Rápidamente, le agarro de la cabeza y se lo llevo a rastras a un cuartico, dejando de lado los sollozos y las suplicas del menor. Le tiro hacia el suelo de la sala y se escucho un leve gritito.

La habitación era pequeña y parecía un cuarto de mantenimiento. Había escobas, trapos, productos de limpieza, cuerdas y demás cosas de ese estilo. Tenía una luz cegadora y en medio una columna que no pintaba mucho en la sala pero que estaba allí.

Letonia intentaba dejar de temblar pero no lo conseguia. Estaba pegado a aquella columna y estaba encogido intentando protegerse de aquel gran país que tenia ganas de matarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no llamaste a la puerta?

Su voz era fría y dura, carente de emoción. El chico ahogo un sollozo y no respondió. Rusia volvió a formular la pregunta, un poco cansando del comportamiento del otro.

Vio que no decía nada y se agacho para quedar a su altura y le cogió del mentón. Sus dos amatistas fulminaban al pequeño que parecía derretirse ante su mirada. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos deseando que no le hiciera mucho daño.

Ivan sonrió y junto sus labios con los del menor. Raivis abrió rápidamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mayor sin ningún cuidado metió su lengua en la del otro y empezó a jugar con la de él. El chico no sabia que hacer, nunca había besado a nadie y estaba muy poco preparado.

Rusia, al ver que no respondía a su beso, se separo dejando al otro confundido y como no, temblando.

- Pero bueno, ¿no sabes ni hablar ni besar?

El letón abrió la boca pero solo le salió un gemido. Se llevo las manos a la cara, totalmente sonrojado y dijo muy bajito.

- Nunca he besado a nadie…

El mayor lo escucho y se quedo sorprendido. Si no había besado a nadie, no lo habría hecho. Si no lo habría hecho, era virgen. Y Rusia AMABA a los virgenes, tan inocentes y tan puros. Una sonrisa lasciva decoraba su rostro y se acerco al oído del pequeño.

- Sabes lo que estaba haciendo con Prusia ¿no?

El chico trago saliva e intento dejar de temblar, algo que no pudo.

- Me has interrumpido mientras hacia algo muy muy importante –seguía diciendo su jefe- así que tú, me lo vas a tener que compensar…

Iván le labio el lóbulo haciendo que soltara un gemidito. Se alejo de él y cogió una de las cuerdas que había por ahí tiradas. Agarro las manos del pequeño y se las ato a la columna. Raivis no comprendía nada y cuando iba a preguntar los labios del mayor le callaron. Le beso apasionadamente y el menor intentaba safarse de aquello. Rusia se separo enfadado, le cogió de la cara con fuerza y acerco su rostro al suyo.

- A ver cariño, creo que no lo has entendido, o me lo compensas o te voy a tener que castigar y tú no quieres que te haga nada malo ¿a qué no? –Letonia negó rápidamente mientras intentaba no llorar- Entonces se bueno y los dos podremos disfrutar de esto.

Volvió a juntar sus labios y esta vez el otro respondió. Ivan recorría el cuerpo del pequeño de arriba abajo arrancando pequeños jadeos de vez en cuando. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del menor y empezó a tocar sus pezones.

Letonia gemía de forma muy excitante que hacia que Rusia le quisiera penetrar de una puta vez. Empezó a morder su cuello y se deleitaba mirando el rostro ruborizado del chico. Los ruidos que salían de la boca del pequeño país eran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Necesitaba más.

El mayor arranco, literalmente, la camiseta del otro y empezó a morderle aquellos lindos botones rosados. El moreno solo podia gritar pidiendo más y enredar sus dedos en el blanquezido cabello de su jefe. Después de muchos gritos por parte del pequeño, Rusia decidió bajar a sus pantalones. Vio que un pequeño bulto asomaba y sonrió. Empezó a tocarlo por encima de la ropa arrancando gemidos al pequeño. Quito de un solo movimiento aquella odiosa prenda y comenzó a tocar el miembro de forma no muy delicada.

Raivis ya no sabia si estaba sufriendo o disfrutando. Su jefe lo hacia tan bien que le daba igual el dolor que ocasionara el se sentia en la gloria. Grito al sentir la lengua de su señor en su entrepierna. Rusia sacaba y metía en miembro en su boca haciendo que el otro se llevara las manos a la cabeza y pidiera más. Cuando estaba apunto de correrse, saco su lengua de alli mientras el pequeño le miraba confuso. El otro solo sonreía pervetidamente cuando se desabrocho el pantalón.

Letonia sudo frío pensando en lo que iba a pasar. Su jefe se quito los boxers (que todo sea dicho, le quedaban condenadamente sexys),agarro la cabeza del moreno y se la acerco a la entrepierna. El menor se metió el miembro en la boca pero no le cabía entero . Hacia todo lo posible por que le entrara y el mayor le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. El chico estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando le quito la cuerda. Con las manos libres, agarro los muslos del otro y consiguió meterselo completamente. Rusia se quedo flipando ante aquel acto tan raro pero volvio en si al ver la mirada seductora que le dirigía el chico y que parecía decir ''Violame ya''.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el letón estaba a cuatro patas con el ojivioleta a punto de penetrarle. Si hubiera sido en otra situación el no hubiera querido hacer eso pero ahora lo necesitaba.

-R-Rusia-sama...Sea gentil.

El mencionado se enternecio ante aquello. Soliían decirle ''Dame duro'' o ''Metemelo todo y más'' pero nunca que _fuera gentil._ Se acerco a la cara del menor y le beso dulcemente para darle seguridad. Pero claro, es Rusia, el país más loco de todos, el va a su bola. De una embestida entro en el chico ''ya no tan virgen''. El pobre grito y lloro ante ese movimiento porque el miembro de su señor no es que sea pequeño. El mayor se acerco de nuevo a su rostro y le seco las lágrimas con la lengua y volvió a besarle pero esta vez de forma apasionada.

-Muevete Raivis.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Desde que había llegado todos le habían llamado 'tú' o 'Letonia' pero nadie por su nombre humano. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y aunque al principio no había querido ahora le gustaba. Entre los gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas, entre el choque de ambos cuerpos y las penetraciones, entre las caricias y besos, entre eso había algo. Había amor.

Pero eso era lo que él pensaba. Por la mente de Rusia pasaban otras cosas. Esto para él solo era, como había dicho al principio, una mera compensación por interrumpirle cuando estaba con Prusia. Si bien le gustaban los virgenes, pero solo les gustaban, no les amaba. Ni les amaría. Para él, el sexo, era sexo. Daba igual si había amor o no. Él nunca se había enamorado y este criajo no iba a ser la excepción.

Lo que estaba haciendo era compensar. Y tambien dar celos. Dar celos al rubio de bote que estaba aguantando la puerta para que nadie volviera a interrumpir. Dar celos a aquel chico que se había negado a gran Rusia. Dar celos al nerd de las gafas que no se había dignado a darle una noche de placer.

Dar celos a Estonia.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN

Okno xD Un pelin cutre ya pero wenu...

Espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan review subire la continuación :DDD Por favor dejen review, vivo de ellos xD

Soy una persona triste, condenadamente triste, que escucha canciones en japones y las canta en arabe ¿que pretenden que la haga?

Pos yo ya les dejo que sigan con su vidillas antes de que el lunes volvamos a la odiada rutina algunos D;

Y recuerden. Si estan estresados, no hay nada mejor que leerse un creepypasta junto a un relaxing cup of cafe con leche in plaza mayor xD Nunca me cansare de decirlo :3

Po' yo ya me voy ¿eh?

Chau~~

_Cada vez que dejas un review, Rusia te hace un bailesitho senshual._


End file.
